super kitsune bros
by the raging namikaze
Summary: What if Naruto was finished pretending to be "the dobe"? If one world won't help him than he'll have to get another! Forget the ninjas it's time to do this smash bros style! pairings are narutoXkyuubi narutoXsamus narutoXzelda
1. the proposition

**I don't own super smash brothers, naruto, or anything associated with either of them. If you think I do then you are mistaken and I apologize for shattering your dreams. **

**Chapter 1**

**The proposition**

**'**speaking"

_' thinking/nine tails human form/ master hand thinking'_

**' thinking nine tails fox form/ yelling'**_  
><em>

In konoha there was one thing that people thought would never happen. The nine tailed fox attack could've happened, the yondaime's death could've happened, the end of the world could've happened, but no one thought that Uzumaki Naruto would be able to be quiet down and stop yelling all the time. There was actually a bet going on about when he would stop his yelling all the time. Unfortunately, for some, that day was today. Many civilians and shinobi got a strange shiver in their spine while one iruka umino had a feeling that he would be making a lot of money today.

Naruto uzumaki was wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue shoulders and a red swirl on the back. He had a blue headband with the leaf insignia on it and wore blue shinobi sandals. On his left was sauske uchiha, the village prodigy. He was dressed in a short blue sleeved shirt with a high collar and the uchiha fan symbol on his back. He had white shorts, wore blue shinobi sandals, and also had a headband with the leaf symbol on it. To the right of him was sakura haruno, the screaming banshee (though no one would call her that in public). She had pink hair and a red headband. She wore a red short sleeved-shirt, shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. One of her distinguishing features, besides her loud voice, was her extremely large forehead. Behind the team was their sensei kakashi hatake, otherwise known as the "one eyed scarecrow pervert" according to anko. He wore a jounin out fit, had black finger gloves with metal plates on the back, and wore black sandals. He wore a facemask, had gravity-defying hair, and wore his black headband at an odd angle so it covered his left eye. This team is team 7 of konoha.

Team 7 was on their way back from the mission to wave country. Even though their client tazuna had lied to them they pulled through and completed the mission. They even defeated the A-rank mission ninja zabuza momochi and his partner Haku. Currently they were doing different things to pass the time. Sakura was thinking about sauske and all the things that she wanted to do him (most of which are not appropriate for some of the audiences reading), sauske was brooding and planning on how to get stronger and kill itachi, and kakashi was reading icha icha paradise while ignoring his students. Naruto, on the other hand, was thinking silently in contemplation. This fact alone had the others members on edge as naruto was NEVER silent. Ever. He was always shouting about how he would become hokage or something about ramen. His behavior made the others turn to look at him for a moment before they went back to their activities.

"How could I be so weak" thought naruto. "On the whole mission I barely did anything. Even sauske as sakura had more to do than me. Zabuza took me down like it was nothing. I could only rely on my clones, kunai, and the fox. If only I was stronger!" he thought angrily. Naruto already knew that he used the foxes power during the fight with Haku. He didn't tell anyone but he was conscious while he tapped in to it and he already talked to the fox and surprisingly they got along great. At first they started off rough with naruto calling the kyuubi a "damned fox" but eventually they got to know each other. Naruto leaned that the kyuubi was just a title and her name was actually atsuko. After she transformed into her human form, they had a long talk about their life's. Naruto suddenly remembered a particular part of that conversation.

***Flashback******************************************************

"_Hey atsuko"_

"_What is it naruto?"_

"_What can I do with your powers besides healing really fast?"_

"_Sorry naruto, that's a secret!" she said with mischief in her eyes._

"_You can be so mean atsuko" said naruto as he pouted at her._

_Naruto then started walking towards her... and tripped._

"_Whoa!"_

"_I got you naruto!" said atsuko as she caught him but ripped off the top of his jumpsuit in the process._

_After they stopped they found themselves in a compromising position. Naruto was on top of atsuko with one hand accidently on her breast and his face dangerously close to hers. Atsuko was lying underneath him staring with wide eyes._

_They got up so fast that the yondaime would've gotten jealous._

Meanwhile, deep within the depths of the shinigamis belly one minato namikaze felt extremely jealous for some reason.

_Naruto and atsuko both were blushing and trying to avoid eye contact._

"_While" said naruto. "I better get going!" he said quickly._

"_Yeah, see you later naruto-kun!" said atsuko._

_Naruto disappeared from his mind but couldn't stop thinking about one thing. "Naruto-kun?" he said with a puzzled expression on his face._

**** end flashback*************************************************************

Ever since then the conversations between them had been small and very far between. Naruto went back to looking at the road and then started wondering if there was ever the possibility that he could get stronger. Strong enough to beat sauske, get sakura to fall in love with him, and become hokage.

"_All you need to do is ask" said an invisible voice in his head._

"Who's there?" yelled out naruto into the wilderness. He took out a kunai and started looking around for the invisible foe. He looked at every angle around him as if the enemy would try to sneak attack him. "Shut up dobe" said sauske. "I'm an uchiha elite and I need peace and quiet so stop shouting like an idiot". "Yeah, you dobe why don't you shut up so sauske can have peace and quiet!" Screeched Sakura. Kakashi just kept reading his book and looking calm while on the inside he was wondering about what naruto just said and if the fox was trying to communicate with him right now.

Naruto, on the other hand was trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He thought it was atsuko at first but once he realized that it wasn't her he started to panic.

"Show yourself!" naruto yelled.

"_Now is not the right time for that. Now please stop yelling and just think what you want to say. We don't want anyone hearing our little chat now do we?" said the voice._

Naruto still held his suspicions but he just stopped yelling and calmed down so that he could think out what he wanted to say.

"_Who are you?" questioned naruto._

"_For now, you can refer to me as master hand."_

"_Okay Master hand, how are you inside my head and what do you want?"_

"_I cannot answer the first question yet but when we meet in person I will. As for the second question, I heard that you wanted to get stronger. Is this true?"_

"_Yeah I want to get stronger! I'm going to get strong enough to become hokage and make everyone respect me! Then I'll protect all my precious people for that's my nindo, my ninja way! Exclaimed naruto proudly._

"_While, two of those three goals are admirable. Anyways, will you make a dedication to getting stronger if the opportunity arises?" Questioned master hand._

"_Hell yeah I will! I'll put my heart, mind, and soul in to it until I'm strong enough to take on anyone that comes my way!"_

In konoha, one rock lee and might guy felt that the power of youth was at work and hugged each other. This created the SSS rank genjutsu the "sunset of horror" and everyone ran out the streets to avoid it.

"_When the training begins I don't think you'll still have all that enthusiasm." Chuckled master hand. "How about I make you a deal Naruto Uzumaki? I will give you three years of training to make you strong enough to become hokage."_

"_3 years of training? It sounds good but I can't just leave the village for 3 years. The old man will get worried and I won't be able to see all my friends."_

"_In the place where we will be training time moves slower so three years over there will be about 2 months in this world" said master hand. "You should be back before the competition called the chunnin exams starts". "And about your friends, don't worry; I can make a system so that you can send letters to them every three months. But I think that you'll be able to make new friends where I'm taking you."_

"_That's great!" yelled naruto." But what's the catch? No deal is this good without something in return." _

"_You're very perceptive young uzumaki. But forget about it, I don't want anything from you in return."_

"_This sounds like a dream come true! When do we leave?"_

""_you will leave after you get back to konoha and pack your things. Then, at sunrise three days later we will depart. I will leave a small portion of my power with you so if you want to call me just think my name."_

"_Alright master hand, I'll take the deal" said naruto._

"_Excellent! I'll be taking my leave now. Oh and don't forget to make up something to tell your team after you leave here. After all, isn't it a little weird to zone out like that?" master hand chuckled._

"_Hey I wasn't zoning out I was talking to y-_

"Dobe, were here. Stop acting so weird, I need to get home so I can train. Of course, you wouldn't understand that because you're a loser. You've probably never trained a day in your live" Said sasuke trying to goad naruto into an argument. Naruto just looked blankly at him and ignored whatever his sensei and sakura were saying. All he knew, was that life was about to get a whole lot better.


	2. the arrival

**I don't own super smash brothers, naruto, or anything associated with either of them. If you think I do then you are mistaken and I apologize for shattering your dreams.**

Chapter 2

The arrival

speaking

_thinking/nine tails human form/ master hand thinking'_

**thinking nine tails fox form/ yelling**

(Time skip- 3 days)

It was a beautiful morning in konoha. The sun was just beginning to rise and some of the jonin and chunin were leaving to go on missions. In front of the gate of konoha one would find uzumaki naruto looking like he had just been granted a life time supply of ramen.

"I can't wait until we leave" exclaimed naruto. "When I come back I'll be so bad ass that the old man will practically give me his hat on the spot. After that I'll have a big ceremony for my promotion to hokage!" He cheered. _"My my, looks like someone's ready to go" chuckled master hand. "I hope you have everything ready because you won't be here for a while". _ Naruto ignored the last part of master hands speech and looked up towards the hokage mountain where the faces of the hokages resided. 'Some day my face will be on that mountain' he thought. _"Alright that's enough. We have to get going now." Said master hand. _Naruto waved a goodbye to the village as he took to the trees and headed to the place where master hand said that they would depart.

An hour later and naruto came to an empty patch of land in the forest with trees surrounding them. He was still confused that master hand needed them to go so far just so that they wouldn't but listened to him nevertheless. Master hand was one of the only people who wanted to help him get strong with no stipulations and he would listen to him without question.

Soon the air started rippling. The sky started turning dark as if it was night instead of morning and thunder rumbled in the distance. "Master hand what the hell is going on!" yelled naruto. He couldn't tell whether master hand didn't hear him over the noise or was ignoring him as he didn't receive an answer. A bright pillar of light suddenly shot into the field and could be seen all over the elemental nations. Then a HUGE circle appeared in the sky with the symbol of the super smash bros on it. _"There's our ride" said master hand happily."_

"What was all of that?" said naruto angrily. "Don't you know that with a freaking signal like that shinobi will be all over the damn place?".

"_Calm your nipples okay. I placed what you ninja call a "genjutsu" over the portal. They will think that the portal is hovering over the hokage faces. Be careful as the ride will be a little bumpy" Said master hand in a calm but slightly annoyed voice._

"Then let's get this show on the road!" cheered naruto as he pushed chakra into his legs and jumped into the portal of the sky. After he got in he saw many bright lights and colors and finally blacked out.

Meanwhile, back in konoha, Hiruzen sarutobi (better known as the sandaime hokage and the kami no shinobi) was having a breakdown. He was having a relatively peaceful morning only having to send a few chunin and jonin on missions. The evil that was paperwork was small today and that brought him a little bit of worry but he figured it was probably a slow day. The first slow day in a while. Then things started getting weird for him. The sky suddenly went from bright orange to dark black with lightning in the horizon. The wind sped up and blew the papers on his desk off. The sandaime was already having civilians panicking like the kyuubi was coming back and ninjas were all over the place thinking that an invasion was occurring and this was a large scale jutsu. Several anbu had run into the office already asking what they should do. Then, when he thinks it can get crazier, a beam of light shoots from the sky and weird symbol appears over the hokage faces. Never in his whole life had the sandaime experienced something as crazy as this. That brings us to where we are now. The civilian council had just marched into his office as if they owned the place and demanded an explanation for the strange phenomena's.

"What is that in the sky?" screeched sayuri haruno

"Is this an invasion?"

"What should we do?"

"We want answers hiruzen!"

"Is the kyuubi returning?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed the sandaime. He was already at his wits end with the council and they had the nerve to barge into the office without any respect. He was still the hokage regardless of the fact that he was old and not in his prime anymore. He filed away the last question of the council in his brain because, even though he didn't agree, he felt it had something to do with naruto. "I've already dealt with a lot of crap for the past hour. I will not take any shit from this point on so you better sit your asses down and listen to what I've got say you go it?" the sandaime yelled. This statement shut up the entire room for various reasons. The first reason being that the sandaime was also the peace maker and never yelled. Never. The second was that he never cursed at the council. The third, and most important, was that some saw the will of fire in his eyes and feared that he may have grown a backbone. They were so shocked that all they could do was dumbly nod their heads.

"Now let me explain this situation and answer your questions" said the hokage as he calmed down. "Some weird portal has opened above the hokage monument. I have never seen such a thing in my life nor a jutsu that could do it. I fear that it was also seen across the elemental nations." He said in a worried tone knowing that enemies could mistake the portal for a weapon and declare war on them. "Now to answer your questions. In the sky there is a portal but I have no idea what it leads to. No, there is not an invasion (_At least I haven't heard there is' he thought)_. The kyuubi is not returning and if you ever doubt the sealing work of my late successor then I will rip out your tongue, burn your intestines, and call the best medics to keep you alive while I kill off your family and then blow your head off with an explosive tag!" shouted the sandaime as he gave a dark glare to the council member who asked the question.

'_Note to self: don't insult yondaime's skills in front of sarutobi' thought all the council members simultaneously._

"I will get to the heart of this matter at once. ANBU!" yelled the hokage. Immediately 7 anbu appeared bowing in front of the hokage. "Yes hokage-sama?" "Get jiraiya back in the village pronto. I want him to study this portal as he's the best seal master we have and may be able to discover its secrets. I also want you to round up the chunin to have them assuage the civilian populace and double border patrol." Said the hokage. "Yes sir hokage-sama" said all the anbu in unison as they shunshined out of the office. "Now that this matter is solved all of you GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" he screamed as they all ran out.

'_Naruto, I hope for your sake that this wasn't your doing' _The sandaime thought as he went back to pondering the appearance of the portal.

"uh, my head feels like an akimichi fist pounded on it" said naruto as he woke up from his trip and found himself laying in the middle of a field with a castle in front of him (This is princess peaches' castle).

"Hey master hand, where am I?" naruto called out.

'_We are in the world I told you about.' Said master hand. 'Here is where we will begin your training. You will meet the other inhabitants at a later time.'_

"Okay, so how will we start?" naruto asked.

Even though naruto couldn't see his face he was sure that master hand was smirking and could practically see the shinigami nearby.

'_First we must rid you of that horrid orange jumpsuit. I may not know much about you ninja but I know that wearing orange is a sure way to get killed' chided master hand._

"Yeah, I agree with you" said naruto. "Orange is a great color and all but I wouldn't be wearing this if I had the choice."

Master hand was surprised by this and filed this comment away for future reference. He was curious about naruto's past now.

'_Anyways, you can choose any outfit you like. Just think about it and will appear on you' said master hand_

Naruto pondered for a moment what he would wear for a moment but then a smirk came to his face as he thought about the outfit and a poof occurred around him.

When the smoke cleared it showed naruto in an outfit similar to the yondaimes. The only difference was that the flak jacket was black and his trench coat was red with black flames on it (sage mode cloak). On his wrists and ankles there were black bands with seals inscribed in them that he just noticed.

'_Interesting choice in clothing' said master hand. 'But let's get down to business. As you can see on your wrists and on your ankles there are black bands with seals inscribed in them. The seals are a mixture of resistance seals and weight seals. These seals will cause there to be more air resistance around you and will increase the weight on you. Also, as when you get used to a weight it will increase automatically. To activate them make a ram seal and focus your chakra to them. Should you need to deactivate them make a dragon seal and say "kai" ' Master hand explained._

Naruto nodded as he only understood half of the explanation but understood that they were meant to hinder his movements and build up muscle. He activated the seals and slammed into the ground as he couldn't hold himself up at his current weight of 80 pounds on each limb.

'_Now' said master hand. Naruto could've sworn that he once again felt master hand smiling with the shinigami over his shoulders. 'I want you to run 50 laps around this field, do 500 push-ups, and spar against 100 shadow clones after that. I want all of this done in 3 hours max' Said master hand in a fake cheerful voice._

Naruto's Jaw dropped as he heard of the exercise. "I'll be lucky if I don't pass out before the laps are finished" muttered naruto as he slowly rose from the ground and set out to complete the rigorous task ahead.

Author's note: What will happen next? You'll just have to wait until next week to find out. One more thing, in this fanfic mizuki told naruto that the kyuubi is sealed in him but he doesn't say by who the sealing is done.


	3. Family time

**I don't own super smash brothers, naruto, or anything associated with either of them. If you think I do then you are mistaken and I apologize for shattering your dreams.**

Chapter 3

Family time

"speaking"

'_thinking/nine tails human form/ master hand thinking/flashback'_

"**thinking nine tails fox form/ yelling/Naruto with nine tails chakra"**

Naruto was furious and was smashing rocks left and right with atsuko's chakra. It has been a week since naruto began Master hands rigorous training. During this time Naruto had met master hand in his true form. Master hand found it quite comical to see naruto spouting gibberish at the sight of a floating hand. As soon as that got resolved they went right back into training. Although he wasn't a ninja, master hand was able to use his powers to summon souls of former kages and famous ninja to teach naruto in all aspects of the shinobi. So far it had been going well; naruto had already met the nidaime hokage, the sandaime raikage, the shodaime hokage, and the white fang of konoha. They had trained him in water jutsu's, lightning jutsu's, strategy, and kenjutsu (In this fic naruto has water, lightning, and wind affinity. Don't like it don't read) respectively. It was the most recent encounter that had him boiling over at the moment though.

************ flashback**************************

_Naruto was just returning from his laps and was talking with atsuko in his head_

'_I'm telling you atsuko, ramen is the best ever!' exclaimed naruto_

'_That's where you're wrong kit. The best food ever made was pork buns' said atsuko triumphantly_

'_Ramen!' yelled naruto_

'_Pork buns!' yelled atsuko_

_Ramen!_

_Pork buns!_

_Ramen! _

_Pork Buns!_

'_I hate to interrupt your lovers' quarrel but it's time for naruto's next training session' said master hand. Naruto blushed and cut off the mental link between him and atsuko so he could focus on the lesson._

'_Now, for this lesson I have a special treat for you' said master hand. 'Your favorite hero will be the one conducting the lesson.'_

"_**Oh shit**__" thought atsuko who had now returned to her demon form. __**"The kit's not ready to know about this yet! It's too early!"**_

"_Who's it going to be?" cheered Naruto_

'_He's called the yellow flash of the hidden leaf, the yondaime hokage, and the one thing that can make Iwa wet their pants! He's the one, the only, Minato Namikaze!' yelled master hand as a spirit descended from above. As it got closer naruto could make out the white cloak with flames at the bottom and knew instantly that it was his hero._

"_Where am I?" said minato in a confused tone. "I could've sworn I was in the shinigami's belly?"_

'_I believe you have me to thank for that' said master Hand in a boastful tone. 'I made a deal with the shinigami that you could come out to teach young naruto here about the ways of the ninja'._

"_Naruto?" said minato. "That name sounds familiar. Could it be him?"_

_Minato looked to his left and saw the knucklehead ninja. Naruto, after catching his hero's gaze, immediately blushed at the look and got on one knee. "Yondaime-sama," naruto said, "I am humbled that you would grace me with your presence. I beseech you, please teach me the way of the ninja so that I may protect konoha and exert the will of fire" said naruto profoundly._

_Master hand nearly had a heart attack (If he had a heart that is). Naruto had never used formalities, never. The Farthest that he had gotten was getting naruto to call him master hand-sensei. Outside of training he would just call him hand-san. He saw sadness in minato's eyes and monitored the interaction carefully in case he had to step in._

"_Get up" said minato. "You don't have to beg me. After all, what kind of father would I be if I didn't even want to teach my only son?"_

_If time could've stopped at that point then it would. Everything seemed to slow down; naruto's brain had a small malfunction trying to comprehend minato's words. When the words finally reached his brain, he looked at minato and said "son?" as his eyes turned red with black slits._

_Minato, being unaware of the impending danger, continued on. "Yes, my son. Your mother, kushina uzumaki, gave birth to you the night of the kyuubi attack. There was no other way so I had to seal it in you. Of course, I couldn't do it alone. One person doesn't have enough chakra to summon the shinigami. So, I called your godparents, tsunade and jiraiya, to help me with the sealing. Before they could finish giving their chakra I had anbu knock them out so only I had to sacrifice my life. Your mother should have still been alive and there to help you though. Now come, give your old man a big hug" said minato as he opened his arms wide._

"_**Now shits going to really hit the fan" said atsuko as she tried to feign sleeping**_

_If naruto was pissed off before he was angry now. No, there was only one phrase to describe how he felt. He felt pure rage at this man, this demon in sheep's clothing that would condemn his son to a living hell just for those ungrateful ignorant villagers. Master hand, who also heard the story, was starting to get angry at minato as well. What kind of father would abandon his child? Master hand was about to say something until naruto spoke up._

"_Dad?" said naruto with a fake smile on his face. "Yes my son?" said minato excited that naruto might forgive him. That excitement wore off all too soon as an ungodly amount of killer intent slammed into him. It was so large that even master hand started to leave regardless that it wasn't him who the killer intent was aimed at. "Ugh" sounded minato as he looked down to find naruto's fist on his stomach. He looked to his son's eyes hoping to find some sign that he was forgiven. What he saw haunted him more than anything he had ever seen in his years of a shinobi. It was the eyes of the kyuubi looking right back at him with nothing other than rage and hatred for his very being in them. His son had already ascended to his kyuubi cloak with 2 tails on it already. _

" _**Go to hell!" yelled naruto **__as he kicked minato into the waiting palm of master hand. __**"You made my life a living hell! You sacrifice yourself to safe those trash you call villagers and then you have the audacity to call me your son? You must be out your damn mind if you think I'll ever accept you as my dad!" yelled naruto **__as he ran off to vent his emotions. _

_Master hand quickly formed a fist around minato's body surrounding everything but his head. Master hand rose up into the sky holding minato's body and started speaking ominously. 'You hurt naruto bad __NAMIKAZE!' __ Said master hand with rage as he threw minato into the air and then caught him. 'I'll only tell you this once, don't you ever claim that you're naruto's father again. You lost that privilege when you decided to be a monster and seal the kyuubi in his gut. Now may you rot in the shinigami's belly' said master hand as he snapped his fingers and minato disappeared. _

******** End Flashack**************************************

This brings us to where we are now. Naruto was smashing rocks in his level 2 kyuubi cloak and was destroying anything he could find.

"**Naruto-kun, you have to stop! This will damage your body, maybe even kill you!" Yelled atsuko** from his mind as he suddenly appeared in his mindscape looking extremely depressed.

"I'm sorry atsuko-chan. I'm just so angry at that, that, **BEAST!" **He said using kyuubi chakra to enhance his voice.

"**Come here naruto-kun" said atsuko** as she changed into her human form. She ran up and hugged naruto. Naruto cried on her shoulder for what seemed like hours until he finally fell asleep on her. '_Don't worry naruto-kun, neither him or ANYONE will hurt you anymore as long as I'm here' _said atsuko as she kissed his forehead.

Back in konoha, the portal was still up but would waver every few days. Many ninja were running all over the place still trying to solve the mystery. Unfortunately, the illusion master hand set up was still over the portal so if anyone tried to jump up through it they would have a horrible yet comical landing on their head.

In the hokage office, the sandaime was doing the dreaded deed of paperwork as he began thinking of all the fire jutsu's he knows that could destroy the never ending pile. The sandaime quickly shook the thought out his head and resumed thinking about his main question: where in the world is naruto? The sandaime had done a check to make sure none of his ninja took the portal as an opportunity to go rogue and found that naruto was missing. He had initially suspected kidnapping but now thought that it was connected to the portal in a way. He had already sent out 5 squads of his most elite anbu to find naruto and had encountered no resistance from the council after his display of his recently acquired backbone. He forgot all ponderings about naruto or paperwork as heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he said without looking up. He thought it was his secretary with another pile of the dreaded paperwork.

"Been a long time, hasn't it old man?" said a voice that sounded familiar and female. Sarutobi quickly looked up to find that the voice belonged to a hooded figure who wore a robe that covered them completely. It was even impossible to tell the gender of the stranger with the huge robe on. "Who are you and what business do you have with konoha?" said sarutobi as he reached for a hidden kunai in his hokage's robe. He suddenly stopped as he noticed that sticking out of the robe was a little piece of hair at the bottom of it. This normally wouldn't have bothered him if he hadn't noticed that the hair was dark red, like a hot pepper. Only 1 person he knew had hair that long and that specific color.

"I'm sad you don't remember me" said the figure with mirth in its voice. "Maybe this will help you remember old timer"

The figure removed the hood of the robe and sarutobi quickly looked at the figures face. At first he was surprised but then he started growing angry until his whole posture showed that he was furious the person in front of him. "YOU!" he seethed with venom in his voice. It was someone who he hadn't seen since the night of the kyuubi attack. Someone who had abandoned their duty and their village. It was the infamous…..

Author's note: yeah, I know, cliff hanger. If you couldn't already tell from earlier I'll tell you now: There will be A LOT of minato bashing in this story. Think about it, he abandoned his child just for the village. Show's how good his parenting skills are doesn't it. There will be no new chapter next week as I'll be out of town but the week after that there I'll upload 2 chapters.

Author recommendations

Naruto vs. sauske the aftermath: Narutoenthusiast

This is a great story. It's very dramatic and it shows how naruto should've been feeling after his best friend betrayed him. It's still going on and is a great fic.

Masters of genjutsu: Tsukune08

Everyone always said that because of his reserves naruto would never be able to use genjutsu. While in this fic he can and has kurenai help him achieve his goal. I think it's a great read


	4. Training for the tourney

**I don't own super smash brothers, naruto, or anything associated with either of them. If you think I do then you are mistaken and I apologize for shattering your dreams. I also do not own Rurouni kenshin or any ideas associated with it. Nor do I own bleach or any ideas associated with it. The only thing I own is this story.**

Chapter 4

Training for the tourney

"speaking"

'_thinking/nine tails human form/ master hand thinking/flashback'_

"**thinking nine tails fox form/ yelling/Naruto with nine tails chakra"**

It's been 6 months since naruto's training had started. He had grown in many ways, and as Naruto grew his attire had changed as well. He now sported black jonin style pants with bandages around his ankles. He had a black muscle shirt, which showed off his developing muscles, and over that he wore a long-sleeved white trench coat that had the kanji for shinigami on the back. His face had grown more angular over the months and his whiskers were more pronounced. He now looked like a "true shinobi" according to master hand. Speaking of master hand, he had finally deemed naruto ready to meet the smash bros crew. Master hand had said that he wanted to surprise them though so he entered naruto into the smash tournament that was starting in one week. Naruto was a bit overwhelmed at the thought of some of the most powerful warriors in one stadium but a pep talk from atsuko fixed it.

Currently, the blond shinobi was shirtless in the middle of a field doing some sword sparring with the former living missing Nin zabuza momochi. Naruto wasn't a kenjutsu specialist but with his training he was now able to keep with zabuza. He found it funny how zabuza found himself surprised at being alive and thought it was an elaborate genjutsu placed on him. Naruto had spent the whole afternoon laughing after that. Anyways, while he was training he had discovered two bloodlines that he contained from his mother's side. He could remember how he awakened one of them 1 week ago and how his mother was still alive.

*******flashback**************************

_Master hand teleported into the area that naruto was doing his morning training. Naruto, on the other hand, was dodging the invisible slashes of enemies. Master hand suddenly got a devious thought and if he could've he would've smirked._

'_Jump, spin, vertical slash, duck.' Though naruto as he continued his training_

_Master hand then sprung into action while naruto was ducking. He went right behind naruto's rear and stuck 2 fingers out._

"_Hidden master hand justu: 2000 years of pain!" exclaimed master hand as he plunged his fingers into naruto's rear. Naruto flew sky high with a "WTH" expression on his face. As he was plummeting he did a few black flips to lessen the impact._

"_Well, heh heh, now that your more alert we could start today's training!" cheered master hand in a happy voice. He soon found himself on the receiving end of 2 kunais that plunged into 2 of his fingers._

"_Oh, you wound me so!" said master hand with fake tears dripping out of his fingertips._

"_Yeah yeah, cut the crap sensei" Said naruto with a bored tone. "But before we start I want to know one thing: how the hell were you crying if you're a hand?"_

"_Well my dear naruto, that…." Said master hand as naruto leaned forward. "…..is a secret!" he exclaimed happily. Once again he found 2 kunai in his fingers and was weeping about disrespectful students._

"_But all jokes aside, this training will be the difference between life and death" said master hand in his serious tone. Naruto immediately straightened up as he knew that when master hand spoke in this tone, he wasn't playing around._

"_I've discovered that you are the holder of two bloodlines" started master hand. "One of them is called Kami's dagger. I'm not sure of the effects of the bloodline because it is ancient, but I have heard from legend that it is dangerous. None who have faced it ever lived through the battle except the sage of six paths. Even then that was a really close battle" said master hand._

"_The next bloodline is called sword of the soul. As you've probably guessed it, this creates a soul that is connected to your soul. This means that only you will be able to use. From some of the information I gathered, this sword contains 2 levels. The first one is known as __**shikai **__and the final level is known as __**bankai.**__ Once again, this bloodline is ancient so I have no information about it. What I do know is that to activate both bloodlines you will have to look deep inside yourself. Then the founder of the bloodline will judge you and see if you are ready. I will leave you so that you can meditate and hopefully activate them. I wish you the best of luck" said master hand as he floated 50 meters away._

_Naruto sat down in the lotus position after thinking over what master hand said. It sounded similar to going to his mindscape. All he had to do was concentrate and look deep inside. Naruto cleared his mind and looked deep in his soul to find his sword. After a while the white area in his mind started to spin until he found himself on top of a hill which had 2 tall poles connected by a Long pole in the middle (yes this is sokyoku hill). He looked around and saw 1 figure standing far in the distance. As he grew closer he saw that the figure had black hakama pants with a black hakama top. On top of these he had a long white haori with the kanji for 6__th__ division captain on the back. The figure had a long scarf covering the bottom of his face and he walked with much elegance. The next moment the figure was gone, all that was left was a blur._

_Naruto turned his head as he finally saw the figure behind him. The figure was scrutinizing him carefully and was practically dissecting naruto with his eyes. 5 seconds later the figure nodded and then quickly stabbed the blond ninja right in his heart. Naruto was about to start freaking out until he found out that the cut didn't hurt. In fact, it felt pretty good. Naruto felt a big source of power enter him as sakura petals danced across his line of sight. He soon noticed that he was fading and was about to leave this place._

"_Wait!" yelled naruto. "What's your name"! A small circle opened up in the flood of sakura petals. Naruto heard one phrase before he was pulled out the area: "My name… is byakuya kuchiki." Then he passed out in both his soul scape (that's what his soul sword area will be called from now on) and the real world. Master hand quickly picked him up and attended to his needs while he rested._

_************* End Flashback***********************_

After that experience he hadn't been to his soul scape. When he woke up he found a sword in a white sheath waiting for him. The sword had a white hilt and a white tassel with a rectangular guard. Master hand had taken that time to explain that naruto's mother had survived the unsealing of the kyuubi and was still alive. Naruto had gotten pissed and said that when the time was right that he would deal with her. Master hand said he would learn some fighting style called the hiten mitsurugi before the tournament started. After this master hand said that he would need to work on his instincts and reflexes before he started learning it. Master hand went on to summon zabuza, there was a short Q&A session about being back to life, and they started sparring which led us to where we are right now.

Speaking of the match, naruto had just discovered a hole in zabuza's defenses. He quickly performed a leg sweep and before zabuza could even hit the ground he found many small cuts among his abdomen.

"hn, your slow even when you're falling" said naruto. Wait where did that line come from? Never mind, Naruto thought it sounded really badass and atsuko agreed with him. Naruto helped zabuza get back up to his feet and they started a conversation.

"You keep getting better and better kid. If I wasn't already dead you could have killed me" said zabuza with mirth. "Please zabuza-sensei, you're still better than me. Don't think I didn't notice that you held back 50 percent of your power" retorted naruto with a smirk.

'I'm_ truly sorry but it's time for you to return to the afterlife zabuza. Kami was already giving me hell with all the people I've been bringing to help' said master hand._

Naruto and zabuza turned to each other simultaneously and bowed low to the ground. "I'm truly thankful for your help zabuza-sensei. I hope you have a good time in the afterlife with haku" said naruto. "Worry nothing about it kid, just become the most kick ass shinobi the world's ever seen" said zabuza with a smile. Zabuza's body started decomposing into ashes, but before it finished he turned around and gave master hand a big cut on his thumb.

"That's for sticking your fingers up naruto's ass, master _fag"_ were zabuza's last words as he returned to the afterlife. Naruto looked up at the sky with a somber face. This only lasted a second as he immediately went back into training mode. He had a tournament to win and no one was going to stop him. "What's next on the list master-_fag _sensei" chuckled naruto.

Master hand started grumbling about disrespectful students and damned zabuza. Naruto kept chuckling as master hand was rubbing his thumb. _'We're going to start on the hiten mitsurugi style and find out why your other bloodline has not awakened' said master hand. _Naruto looked at master hand with complete confidence and was prepared to take on any challenge.

Meanwhile, deep in the forests of konoha our robed friend was resting on a tree and eating some cup ramen.

'_Oh how I miss you naruto… my Sochi-kun'_ thought the figure as it looked up in to the sky.

Author's notes: Sorry I'm late on the update. I had a family related emergency so I didn't get back on time. Next chapters going to be an omake! =)


	5. Tag ninja style

**I don't own super smash brothers, naruto, or anything associated with either of them. If you think I do then you are mistaken and I apologize for shattering your dreams.**

Chapter 5

Omake: Ninja art, tag justu!

"speaking"

'_thinking/nine tails human form/ master hand thinking/flashback'_

"**thinking nine tails fox form/ yelling/Naruto with nine tails chakra"**

Without Naruto the village was starting to become lazy. The jonin were starting to slack off as there were no pranks from Naruto to keep them on their toes, the chunin were already lazy, and the gennin found themselves pulling a shikamaru and doing nothing.

At training ground seven the rookie 9 and even team gai found themselves sitting on the ground and watching the clouds. Even neji was so bored that he didn't remember his hatred of hinata. Sasuke was nearby on a tree thinking about a way to improve his skills.

"I got it!" yelled rock lee. Everyone turned their heads to look at him, wondering what it was he just figured out.

"You have what fool" said neji.

"I know exactly what we can do to kill this boredom" cheered lee. Everyone raised an eyebrow upon this declaration thinking that he was serious.

"We can play a huge game of ninja tag" said lee. "For those of you who have never played let me explain the rules. It's kind of like a mixture between tag and hide-and-go-seek. Everyone will leave this spot except 1 person who will be 'it'. That person will count to 20 while everyone runs. Then that person who is 'it' shall go look for the others, and when they find a person they will have to fight them. They have to knock that person unconscious and then that person will have to help them find and capture everyone else. The last one standing wins" said lee with a happy expression on his face.

'_hn could be interesting' thought Sasuke._

'_Sounds troublesome, why don't these people ever want to sit and enjoy the clouds?" shikamaru mentally wept_

'_I'm hungry. I hope the winner gets some barbeque' thought choji with drool on his face_

"okay, since I suggested the game I will be the one who is 'it'. Now everybody runs" screamed rock lee. '_Thinking of this game is a great way to fight neji. Finally my eternal rival, I will defeat you which will add oil to my flames of youth!' thought lee with fire in his eyes._

The sandaime was drinking a cup of tea and was having a peaceful afternoon. His grandson konohamaru was training with ebisu and all the missions today were successful. The sealing team even said that they were starting to make a breakthrough in the strange portal. Life was going swell. This was all 5 minutes ago.

Currently explosions were raining throughout the village with huge amounts of pandemonium everywhere. Sarutobi instantly summoned 10 anbu and donned his battle cloth's thinking that either orochimaru or iwa had come to finally destroy the hidden leaf. The group of 11 immediately performed a massive shunshin and were at the sight of where the explosions occurred. The sandaime looked for survivors but he found the rookie 9 and team guy except tenten stuck in various places. Sasuke was hanging from the support beam of one house with his cloths torn up and unconscious. Choji was knocked out on a rock with a bag of chips in front of him. Shikamaru was tied to a rope and hanging from a tree but he was sleeping. Everyone else was scattered to different parts of the village. This all seemed bad but the worse was what happened to lee and neji. Neji had many bruises and cuts with his legs being behind his head like a pretzel. Lee had a big red bruise on the middle of his chest and had many cuts along his body. A burst of chakra every few seconds would indicate his body releasing the chakra points that neji had sealed. Tenten was the only one who had remained relatively unharmed and was attending to neji while looking at lee with annoyance.

"Tenten, what the hell happened here?" questioned sarutobi. "while," started tenten, "we were all playing ninja tag and everything was going fine. Lee was having some trouble finding us so he decided to take a break and get a drink. This is where all of this started" said tenten with a fearful look in her eyes. "lee didn't know that the drink was sake and by the time he could've realized it he already had 2 jugs of it". The sandaime cringed while turning pale. He had heard the tales from gai about what sake did to lee and even he, the god of shinobi, wouldn't want to face him in that state.

"Lee turned drunk and coincidentally he found neji. They had started fighting with lee shouting gibberish about the flames of youth. Since lee was in his drunken state he lost all reasoning and started to use the 8 gates. Neji had to fight with lethal force just to survive and that's where half of the explosions came from" explained tenten.

"then where did the other half come from?" asked the sandaime still puzzled.

"Those came from when we had to jump in to stop lee from killing neji. Lee had started to do his hidden lotus and that's when we came. Sasuke used his fireball jutsu to separate them and shikamaru used his shadow possession to hold down lee for a couple of seconds. Choji had tried to restrain lee with his expansion jutsu but lee had kicked him in the stomach: **Hard**. That's how he ended up on the rock. Sakura and Ino had tried to tag team him but he just punted them to the other half of the village. Kiba tried to use his fang over fang with me supporting him but lee **CAUGHT **the whirlwind! He threw Kiba away and was about to attack me but hinata took the hit and was out of the fight. Shino tried to have his insect's drain his chakra so lee would run out of energy but his insects became drunk and in turn made shino drunk. A word of advice, you NEVER want to see a drunken shino. We had to knock him out so he wouldn't disturb the fight. Sasuke had tried his hand with his fire jutsu and uchiha fighting style but lee just opened the 4th gate and sent him crashing into a building. Then lee ran to shikamaru and tied him to the tree so he couldn't interrupt his fight with neji. Shikamaru's a lazy bastard so he fell asleep" growled tenten with sarutobi chuckling at the joke.

"Any way's that just left me and neji in the fight. Lee was about to finish off neji when we came up with one final attack. Neji started charging all his chakra to his hand and I threw a shit load of weapons, During that I placed an explosive tag on lee's chest. When Neji got close enough he hit lee in the chest and with the combined power of the explosive tags we were able to take him down" cheered tenten

Sarutobi just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. That expression quickly turned into rage as he yelled, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THIS BATTLE WILL COST BAKA's!" the sandaime proceeded on to summon monkey Enma and give a beat down to all the gennin.

All the gennin learned a valuable lesson that day: no more ninja tag!


	6. Meeting the smash team

**I don't own super smash brothers, naruto, or anything associated with either of them. If you think I do then you are mistaken and I apologize for shattering your dreams.**

Chapter 6

Meeting the smash team

"speaking"

'_thinking/nine tails human form/ master hand thinking and talking/flashback'_

"**thinking nine tails fox form/ yelling/Naruto with nine tails chakra"**

There was 3 days left until the tournament had finally arrived and naruto was pumped. He had been able to master most of the moves in the hiten mitsurugi style with the help of his new sensei Kenshin Himura. According to Kenshin, he was now good enough with the sword to defeat someone named shisio in a sword fight. During his training naruto had encountered byakuya kuchiki again and learned that the true power of his sword will come out when he discovers its name. So far he had been unsuccessful but he had a feeling that he would find out soon. Master hand had finally declared naruto ready for the tournament and they teleported to princess peach's castle.

Naruto was currently wandering about princess peach's castle while looking for something fun to do. As soon as master hand got here with him he left naruto to do anything until the tournament starts. Naruto decided that he would go to the mess hall and see if they had any ramen in this place. _'Sensei would never let me have any' _Naruto mentally wept.

When Naruto arrived he found a huge amount of tables with all kinds of people who were reading menus. Among them he saw an elf with a green costume, an orange robot, a pink blob, and a princess. He chose a table and began to read the menu to see what kind of ramen they had. After a few seconds he felt that someone was staring at him. When he looked up he saw that everyone had their eyes on him and he felt annoyed.

A few moments later someone walked up to him. He had dark skin, orange hair, and was wearing all black with a black cape (this is ganondorf for everyone who doesn't know). Naruto looked up at the man and said "what do you want". The man just stared at naruto, and then he started chuckling. That chuckling soon turned into loud laughter. After he calmed down he started to speak in an arrogant tone.

"My name is ganondorf you bumbling imbecile." Ganondorf said proudly.

"while what do you want ganondorf?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to show you who's the strongest in-"was all ganondorf could say before naruto slammed a fist into his face and he flew into a wall. "Well, I guess we know who's the strongest now" said naruto in a bored tone as everyone's jaws simultaneously dropped.

Suddenly the rubble from the near the wall exploded and out walked an angry ganondorf with a dark aura around him. He ran towards naruto and let loose his Warlock punch at naruto's face. He smirked as his fist hit naruto right in the nose. All he was waiting for was naruto to cry out in pain which he would enjoy immensely.

He waited.

And he waited.

And he waited.

Ganondorf was confused at the lack of a scream and looked up towards naruto's face. He quickly realized that this was a huge mistake as naruto was channeling kyuubi's chakra at the moment which made his eyes take on the appearance of the kyuubi's eyes. Ganondorf was scared shitless at those eyes of pure evil and he quickly moved back. Now this had everyone with their jaws hitting the ground. Not only had this newcomer survived the infamous warlock punch but he SCARED ganondorf. The Ganondorf who was supposed to be the embodiment of evil. Everyone turned back to see naruto wiping some dust off his shoulders with kyuubi's chakra still active. He started to speak in a deep baritone voice that scared all around him.

"**Now that could've hurt me Ganon-chan." **Naruto said with a teasing voice.** "Why don't we turn this up a notch" **he yelled as kyuubi's chakra formed a huge red aura around him. Ganondorf, who was still fuming from the insult to his sexuality, generated a dark aura that was just as big as naruto's. A battle of epic proportions was about to begin when master hand decided to teleport into the room.

'_Alright little Ganon that's enough' _said master hand as knocked out ganondorf with one flick to the head. _'Now I think it's time that everyone introduce themselves' _said master hand. _'we'll start with you link' _said master hand as the elf covered in green came up.

"As you heard from master hand my name is link" he said. "I'm a master swordsman and the champion of hyrule" he said with his chest stuck out. The princess naruto saw came up quickly and bonked link on the head.

"Please ignore him, he has too much pride in his abilities" the princess said. "My name is Zelda and I'm the princess of hyrule" she stated.

"Well it's nice to me you my lady" said naruto as he used the lesson's from master hand and kissed Zelda's hand. As Naruto stepped back he missed the blush that appeared on Zelda's face. Next up was the robot looking person.

"My name is samus and I'm a hunter" said samus. "You forgot to mention that you were a girl and from the sound of your voice you're a beautiful one." naruto added. Samus blushed inside her zero suit. Almost everyone thought she wasn't a human at first glance and even those few who did didn't know that she was a girl. This newcomer had guessed her race, gender, and complimented her all at once. Samus was immediately interested in this stranger.

After Samus stepped back a younger version of link came up. "My name is young link and I'm the strongest person here" he exclaimed proudly. He soon joined his older counterpart on the floor with a bump on his head. Zelda was standing above him with a tick mark on her head and steam coming out of her ears. Naruto started laughing at the two swordsman's misfortune.

After he calmed down the next thing, as naruto didn't know what to call it, was the pink blob. "My name is Kirby and I love to eat" said the blob. Naruto was curious about the blob and he made a mental note to talk to him later.

That last person up was a short man with brown hair and a brown mustache. He had blue overalls with a red long sleeved shirt underneath and white gloves on his hands. He had blue eyes, a large nose, and on his head he had a red cap with the letter M on it. "My name is Mario and I am the previous winner of the smash tournament" said Mario. Naruto could practically feel the power emanating from him and he couldn't wait to fight him in battle.

'_Well,' _started master hand, _'you'll meet the rest later as each of them are at different training areas. In 2 days I will explain the rules of the tournament. Now all of you go enjoy the rest of your day and naruto, please try to refrain from injuring the contestants' _Master hand said with a sweat drop on his finger.After making his last point Master hand disappeared in a large swirl.

Naruto turned to face all the on looking smash characters. "Now", began naruto with a smile on his face, "let's get to know each other".

Naruto, Kirby, Zelda, both links, samus, and Mario were in one of the large areas of princess peach's castle. Everyone was laughing while Mario had a big blush on his face. They had all been discussing the types of enemies they faced in their respective worlds. When Mario told about mushroom kingdom Naruto made a joke on how Mario had so much trouble defeating things that go on a salad.

Soon the laughter died down in to a chuckle and everyone calmed down. Suddenly, Naruto stood up with a determined look in his eyes. "I almost forgot, please fight me Mario" Naruto asked. Everyone looked over to Mario to see how he would respond to the challenge. Mario just stood up and looked back at naruto. "Sure, it's been a while since I've had a good fight. Hopefully, based on what I saw with ganondorf, you can at least give me a warm up" Said Mario trying to rile up naruto.

"Aright Let's do it!" Shouted Naruto as both got into battle stances.

Authors note: Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for. Hope you didn't think the fight between naruto was too one sided. Naruto's about to fight Mario, you'll have to wait and see who wins. Also, expect naruto to return back to the leave village in about 5 chapters. Please read and review!


	7. The night before

**I don't own super smash brothers, naruto, or anything associated with either of them. I also don't own any other anime. If you think I do then you are mistaken and I apologize for shattering your dreams.**

Chapter 7

The night before

"speaking"

'_thinking/nine tails human form/ master hand thinking and talking/flashback'_

"**thinking nine tails fox form/ yelling/Naruto with nine tails chakra/Jutsu"**

Naruto and Mario were both found in the training area of princess peach's castle. They were sweating furiously and exhausted physically and mentally. The battle had gone on for 4 hours and it was still going strong. Mario's golden cape (move from super smash bros melee) had proved an excellent counter to naruto's sword as it had reflective properties. This only left taijutsu and ninjutsu and unfortunately for naruto, Mario proved to be quite the master in the field of taijutsu and adept in ninjutsu (his fireballs). Now it came down to 1 final attack. They would give it everything they had.

A sweat drop rolled down naruto's face and on to his chin. Then as it fell off and hit the ground both fighters prepared their best attacks. "**IT'S A MARIO TIME**!" shouted Mario as he let loose a huge fireball that he easily reached the ceiling. Naruto quickly ran through 50 hand signs and started charging up atsuko's chakra to his right fist. "**Kitsune style final attack: Demon of the underworld!**" he yelled as he slammed his fist forward. A huge translucent fox head came from his fist and charged towards the fireball. The two attacks clashed battling for supremacy with each of the fighters putting all their energy in to it. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and both naruto and Mario flew back and hit the wall. When they got up they saw in the middle of the explosion master hand holding up the peace sign. He had to quickly dodge 2 kunai from naruto and 2 fireballs from Mario because of his interruption.

'_I forgot to tell you naruto your room will be right next to Mario's. The tournament will start early in the morning so you had better rest up or you'll be exhausted' chided master hand. 'Good luck, my student.' _That was master hand's final words as he teleported out of the room. Naruto got out of the wall and then helped Mario so that he could get out. They started chatting as they left the room.

"Wow naruto, the attacks your world has are pretty interesting. You have to bring me there sometime" said Mario.

"Sure, maybe when I go back" naruto said with shrug. "Well, I'm going to go get some sleep. It's gonna be dark soon and I have to wake up early for the tourney. Goodnight everyone!" naruto exclaimed as he disappeared in a flash. All the spectators of the battle were on the sidelines commenting on how brilliant a fighter naruto was when naruto flashed back into the area.

"Uh, where's my room again?" the blonde shinobi said with a chuckle. This effectively destroyed the god-like image everyone held for him as large sweat drops grew on the back of their head.

Back in the leaf one sauske uchiha was fuming with rage.

"_I wonder what that dobe thinks he's up to going off and doing some kind of secret training. He's probably learning how to throw a shuriken the right way. It doesn't matter anyways, no matter what he does he'll never be able to stand up to the might of an uchiha" _sauske thought as his fist continued to slam in to a tree. Without naruto team 7 had not been able to take any missions. This left all of them to their own devices while they waited for the most unpredictable ninja's return. Sauske had taken to training with his sharingan and with the help of kakashi his sharingan had evolved into 2 tomoe in each eye. This had helped him immensely as now all kakashi had to do was show him a crap load of jutsus each day and his sharingan would allow him to copy them.

While sauske was doing his own training sakura was training her genjutsu and medical ninjutsu. When naruto had went away she had lost someone to vent her frustrations on but she gained some time to think about what she really wanted in life. She had realized that sauske would only focus on power and would only endanger her later on. This made her start thinking about naruto and how he always went out of his way to protect her. She decided that when naruto returned she would pursue a romantic relationship with him after the chunin exams were over. She had also decided that naruto would only date a strong woman so she took up genjutsu and medical ninjutsu to impress him. She's currently under the tutelage of konoha's genjutsu mistress: kurenai yuuhi. Since Kurenai couldn't teach much to her own students, because of their clan policies, she was glad to help sakura out in genjutsu and find someone else to help her medical ninjutsu. Sakura was now a force to be reckoned with as sauske found himself having to try when they would spar during team meetings.

Everyone in konoha was gearing up for the chunin exams but Naruto uzumaki was doing some last minute training for the smash tourney.

After naruto had been directed to his room by Mario he waited until everyone had fallen asleep so he could go outside and get in some extra training. He had decided that he would try to strengthen the connection between him and his sword. He got into a meditative stance and went into his soul scape.

When naruto arrived he found that byakuya had changed the look of the soul scape. It was now a grassy field at night time with a full moon in the sky. A noise behind naruto signaled byakuya's entrance. Naruto mentally prepared himself as he had an important topic to discuss with byakuya.

"Kuchiki-sama" naruto said with a respectful tone of voice. He knew that since this conversation was going to be serious then he should as well. Byakuya looked at naruto with a critical eye as he tried to determine what caused his change in demeanor.

"What is it naruto" he said.

"I want to talk about the techniques for the sword." 

"What about them?"

"While they're incredibly strong and I mean no disrespect, but I think I should learn some different techniques!" Naruto said quickly before closing his eyes. He knew byakuya had a lot of pride when it came to his techniques and only taught him ones that could be used in conjunction with senbonzakura. He waited for the impending explosion he knew would come from the usually emotionless byakuya.

And he waited.

And waited.

Until he opened his eyes to see what was delaying it. The sight he saw was burned into his mind forever. He saw byakuya, the most expressionless person he knows, chuckling! The blond shinobi checked the skies to see if the world was coming to an end.

Byakuya was amused at naruto's antics. He knew that naruto was going to need different techniques as his wielder would not be a one trick pony. He was just waiting for naruto to come to him for help. He didn't want to treat naruto like an infant; he wanted naruto to figure out some things for himself. He waited for the blond to calm down before they continued.

"You're correct naruto" said byakuya. "It's about time I show you a new move to add to your repertoire."

"What is it?" naruto shouted in anticipation for a new technique.

"I got it from an old friend. The move is called: **Getsuga Tensho**" Byakuya said with a smirk.

Authors' notes: Yeah, I know it's been a while but I'm back and better than ever! By the way, I saw the issue with chapter 5. Turns out I put the incomplete version up by mistake. Sorry, my fault. I put the complete version up today for anyone who wants to see it. Naruto's coming back to konoha in 2 chapters so be ready!

_**Author Recommendations**_

I usually don't write recommendations unless the story is extremely good and literally knocks my socks off so here are 2 I think you might enjoy.

**Kitsune Z Fighter by HurricaneGohan94**

This is one of the better crossover stories that I have read. Naruto get's banished from konoha after the sauske retrieval but his story doesn't end there. It's a good read.

**Geniuses of Hard Work by froznfox72**

To be honest, out of all the naruto fanfics I've read this one is in my top 10. A truly beautiful story about naruto and hinata being paired up with lee and having gai as a sensei instead of the normal team arrangements. I definitely recommend you read it.

Ja ne

The Raging Namikaze


	8. Omake!

**I don't own super smash brothers, naruto, or anything associated with either of them. I also don't own any other anime. If you think I do then you are mistaken and I apologize for shattering your dreams.**

Chapter 8

Omake: Enter Seireitei

"speaking"

'_thinking/nine tails human form/ master hand thinking and talking/flashback/writing'_

"**thinking nine tails fox form/ yelling/Naruto with nine tails chakra/Jutsu"**

**PLEASE READ!xxxxxxx**

**Before we start this chapter I'd like to talk about 1 thing. Reviews. Believe it or not your reviews actually make me want to continue writing the story as I am a naturally lazy person. Also your reviews give me feedback so I can improve the story. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kyoshiro as he was the one who inspired me to write this chapter. Also, check out his fanfics as they are interesting. In any event, on with the story!**

It was early in the morning and naruto was taking a stroll around the castle seeing as there was nothing to do. Master hand chose to push the tournament back 1 more day so he could get some special guest so some sparring was out of the question. As he reached outside, the blond shinobi decided to pull a prank. Although Naruto had matured after his training with master hand and he no longer pranked for attention, he still enjoyed pranking people. The reason being he simply liked putting people in situations where they would ultimately be outwitted by his superior planning which would result in hilarity (for him at least). After thinking it over for a while, a fox like grin grew on his face as he quickly got into a meditative stance. He realized that this prank would require some assistance from byakuya so he concentrated until he felt the sensation of entering his mind scape.

As usual byakuya was meditating under a sakura tree with a calm expression on his face. Rolling his eyes naruto quickly took a seat in front of byakuya waiting for the former shinigami to finish. It didn't take long as seconds after he touched the ground the kuchiki heir opened his eyes and looked at naruto with a bored expression on his face. Though if one knew him they would be able to see the smirk tugging at lips.

"Hey byakuya, are you up for a prank?" Naruto whispered conspiratorially

"Depends, whose the target?" the sword spirit questioned.

"This time we're going to get the entire leaf village!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in response but continued listening.

"How do I fit in to this convoluted scheme of yours?" he asked.

"I need some information"

"About what?"

"The home of the shinigami, also known as, the Seireitei."

As soon as byakuya heard the response a cat like grin, similar to one yoruichi shihoin, filled his face. "While," started byakuya, "Let's start at the beginning of the story" he said with his usual smirk on his face. Coincidentally everyone in the leaf village felt a cold shiver as if something bad was about to occur. Little did they know that they were right.

An hour later sauske uchiha woke up inside his apartment with his trademark uchiha smirk plastered across his face. _"Today will be the day that I'll force kakashi to start training me to defeat itachi. Then I'll make sure the Uchiha clan is revered as the strongest clan in the world!" _He thought arrogantly. After finishing his morning rituals he noticed a button on his wall that had not previously been there. Above the button was a sign with a crudely written warning on it. The warning read:

"Do not press button if not of kage level strength. Doing so may cause seizures, ass cramps, temporary loss of vision, constipation, attraction to the same sex, and worst of all, Yachiru."

"_I'M AN UCHIHA! I DON'T OBEY SOME TERMITE INFESTED PIECE OF WOOD!" thought _sauske as he walked over the push the button. Little did he know that this would be the beginning of the worst experience of his life. One of the symptoms had come as he was feeling an uncomfortable feeling in his rear. 1 minute after he pushed the button a pink haired blur rushed into his apartment destroying nearly everything in sight. As the tornado slowed down he could clearly see that it was a small girl probably the same age as konohamaru. She was had pink hair with yellow cat like eyes and was wearing a black uniform (Standard shinigami uniform) with a nametag that read "Yachiru". The next thing he knew he was practically flying as across the village as the pink haired girl dragged him somewhere. He could see her mouth moving and tried to move his head slightly towards her. "WEREGONNAHAVESOMUCHFUNKENCHA NPROMISEDMECANDYIFIBROUGHTYO UTOGLASSYTHENYOULLBEABLETOFI GHTKENCHANANDEVERYONEWILLBEH APPYANDNARUTOSAMAWILLREWARDM EWITHLOTSANDLOTSOFCANDY!" she said. (For those who are not active practitioners of the language of Yachiru, she said: Were going to have so much fun! Ken-Chan promised me candy if brought you to glassy. Then you'll be able to fight ken-Chan, and everyone will be happy, and naruto-sama will reward me with lots and lots of candy!)

The girl slowed to a stop as sauske found himself standing in front of a stand he had never seen in the village before. Behind the stand was a tall blue haired teen wearing glasses and reading a book on embroidery. The teen put the book away as saw the uchiha there and realized that it was time for his portion his part of the plan. Taking in a deep breath he loudly exclaimed: "Welcome to the one and only Quincy lottery! Take a chance, pay the 10,000 yen entrance fee, buy a ticket, and have a shot at the grand prize which is a fight with Naruto uzumaki and Itachi Uchih-"

Before the Quincy could even finish his sentence he found 10,000 yen on the counter. "While, I don't have all day!" Sauske said with an impatient expression on his face. Uryu handed him the ticket and started reading the winning numbers: "1, 5, 7, 3, 2, 2, 8, 517, 2600, 0." As soon as Uryu finished reading the numbers Sauske gripped him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. "I won! Now. Where. Do. I. Fight. Them!" Sauske shouted in a crazed tone.

"You can find them at training ground 7 right now waiting for you" Uryu said in a false scared tone. As soon as the uchiha was out of viewing range an orange haired blur glommed onto the blue haired Quincy while pressing his head into her 2 large mounds.

"Did you miss me ishida-kun?" Orihime said happily while biting his ear softly.

"Of course my orenji-hime." He smoothly replied.

Yachiru moved away while Orihime and Uryu were having there moment and she pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Naruto-sama, duck butt is moving towards sokyoku. Kitty-Chan is initiating phase 2 of the plan with pervert scarecrow and flower-Chan is delivering the letter to self-conscious blossom."

"Good job Yachiru, mission accomplished. The candy is waiting for you at Headquarters." A voice said at the other end of the line.

Yachiru proceeded to put the walkie-talkie back in her pocket and skipped merrily towards the candy while leaving Uryu and Orihime to do their "funny dances" as she put it.

While all of this was happening, on the other side of konoha one kakashi hatake was waking up after purposely setting his alarm to wake him late (the bastard). He turned his head to look at the empty spot where his icha icha paradise collection used to be….

'_EMPTY SPOT!' _He thought as jumped out his bed with the sharingan active and looking for signs of the trespasser. He looked at the empty spot and saw a note on the floor. He snatched it up and began reading in hopes of finding the heinous perpetrator of this crime against icha icha. Halfway through the note his eyes grew to epic proportions and he rushed out the door in a rush to get to training ground 7. The note on the floor read:

'_Dear pervert,_

_I bet you're looking for your precious books right now aren't you? While I'm the one who has them and unless you get to training ground 7 ASAP then I will burn each and every one of your books and make a video of burning them and force you to watch it. Also, as some incentive, if you don't make it in time I will send some photos of you without your mask to all of your fan girls. Better start running!_

_Sincerely,_

_Flash god shihoin._

_Ps. If you're ever late again I'll make sure you can never use your "kunai and smoke balls" again if you catch my drift.'_

On a nearby roof the smiling outline of a black cat could be seen before it disappeared without a trace.

'_Phase 2 complete'_

The God of Shinobi was enjoying a semi-peaceful day as he hired a gennin team to fill out a part of his paperwork load. He was reading through some of the academy funding repots when a letter landed on his desk that was addressed to _'Perverted old coot' _written on the front.

'_Only Naruto would call me that.' _ He thought with a sweat drop.

Thoughts of naruto aside, he opened the letter and saw a note with large bold letters on the front that read: _'look behind you now.' _Turning around Sarutobi saw an explosion of paint, elephants, hungry cats, sardines, icha icha, kunai, mousetraps, and heard a faint cry of "NARUTO" in the distance. The explosion was followed by a burst of pictures that were distributed among the whole village by the wind and the pictures were accompanied by the scream of many fan girls charging towards training ground 7 at once. Then wild laughing was heard as a large man with an eye patch charged towards training ground 7. Finally, a large flare of fireworks was sent into the sky that created a message:

'_The Prankster king Lives!'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Read and Review!**


	9. notice

Greetings my loyal readers! It is I, **THE RAGING NAMIKAZE **back after a very long break. You have my deepest apologies for the lack of updates. For those who didn't know I am the self-proclaimed laziest person in the world (shikamaru has nothing on me) and my motivation/inspiration tank has been running on empty the past few months due to lack of *cough* reviews *cough*. It was only when I came back online that I saw some people wanted to know when I would next update. Since I didn't want to be one of those people who leaves a story unfinished my motivation came back 10 fold. Now I'm back and badder than ever! Expect chapter updates every Wednesday starting this coming week. Scouts Honor! Oh wait; I was never a boy scout. Whatever anyways ,get ready for the Raging Namikaze to storm the fanfiction world once more. In closing…..

**ART IS A BLAST! KATSU!**

**-THE RAGING NAMIKAZE**

**Ps. I'll delete this once I put up the new chapter**


End file.
